


Kinkmas Snowed In

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Girls Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Tension, Snowed In, Stripping, Tribadism, Undressing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: While a camping trip to the Knee, Luz and Amity found themselves trapped in a cave. And Luz has an idea on how to keep warm
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Kinkmas Snowed In

The snow storm raged across the Knee. Two witches who were training found themselves trapped in a small cave. Luz started a small fire. 

“On the bright side,” Luz said, “since we were planning on staying the night we don’t have to worry about starving since we brought enough food. On the down side…” 

“They won’t notice that we’re trapped,” Amity finished. The wind was bitter and chilled her to her bone. The fire Luz magicked up did little to warm her. 

Luz must have thought something similar because after blowing into her hands and rubbing them together she said, “Let’s get naked.” 

“I what!” 

“We’re just gonna strip naked and cuddle under blankets. No need to freak out Amity.” 

“Why?” 

“To share our body heat. Duh. That’s survival one o one Amity.” 

“Bu-but why do we need to be naked?! Wouldn’t our coats make things warmer?” 

Luz blew a raspberry. “Nah, it’ll block our body heat from each other. We gotta be au naturel.” She striped off her shirt, reveal her breasts to her friend. Unbuttoning her jean shorts, Luz pulled them down along with her tights and undies. Amity’s face was beet red. Despite herself, Amity couldn’t stop looking at Luz’s cute little pussy. “And now it’s your turn.” Amity stood still as Luz removed each article of her clothing. Amity had fantasized about this moment for so long so didn’t know what to do. 

Amity was left in her grey bra and panties. Damn she wished she had something more exciting on! It didn’t matter as Luz unhooked her bra and pulled down the panties and tossed them into the pile. Luz grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around their naked bodies. “And here we go!” 

Luz wrapped her arms around Amity. She grinded her body all along the witch. Fuck Amity as so horny. And Luz was noticing something was off with her. As they laid down by the fire Luz asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Pff, I’m fine. Just having fun with my friend doing friend things. Like rubbing are naked bodies together! Regular friend things! Haha!” 

“Amity, look at me.” She turned to face Luz where she got another look at the human’s naked body. Like Amity Luz was ungroomed down there. Although it was probably because Luz was too lazy to keep her pubes tidy while Amity let her bush grow and in it’s natural copper color and not die it green as a low key form of rebellion against her mother. Her breasts looked so soft. Black nipples stood against her brown skin. Amity wondered what Luz would think of her own breasts, her pink nipples were fully erect. 

Whatever Luz was going to say Amity didn’t hear it. She couldn’t take this anymore. Amity planted a kiss on Luz. 

“Amity! What are you-!” 

Amity kissed her again. “You have,” another kiss, “No idea,” kiss, “how long I’ve thought about this,” kiss, “needed this!” Amity groped Luz’s breasts. She was inexperienced but eager. 

“Oh, oh fuck! Amity!” 

Amity lifted Luz’s leg. Stepping over the other leg, Amity lined up their sexes and pressed down and began rubbing her pussy against hers. Amity bit her lip as she watched Luz thrash under her. Even though Amity had taken control, her face was still beat red. 

“Yeah, how does this feel Noceda?” 

“I-it feels good. It feels really fucking gooood!” 

“I love you so fucking much.” 

Luz came, her body shaking from the pleasure tearing through her body. It all became too much and Amity came too. Exhausted, the two crawled together and held each other. 

“So you’ve been holding on to that for awhile huh?” 

Amity gave her another kiss. “You have no idea.”


End file.
